Life in a new world: Kanto
by El Polo Loco
Summary: When Harry dies, he makes a deal with Death to live a new life in another world. How would Harry's presence affect other people's lives and the Pokemon world in general? HarryxMay
1. Chapter 1

I really like reading crossovers but there aren't that many so I decided to write my own. English isn't my first language so my grammar might not be that good, take it easy on me okay guys?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Pokémon. The Pokémon series are owned by Satoshi Tajiri and Harry Potter is owned by J..

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

A red streak of light struck the elder wand as soon as the incantation for the death spell was left Voldemort's lips. The wand flew into the sky as a sickly green light shot out from the tip and struck Voldemort on the chest. His crimson eyes lost its colour and became dull maroon; his face showed he was shocked as his body slumped on the floor.

'Finally' Thought Harry as relief flooded as his body he stared at Voldemort's deceased body in front of him. After all these months of looking for Voldemort's horcruxes and destroying them, he could finally relax and enjoy his life. The crowd that was watching the duel were in ecstasy; they cheered and laughed in joy. Majority of them were running towards him to congratulate him in his victory over the Dark Lord, suddenly Neville was shouting at him but Harry couldn't hear what he was saying. Something had struck him in the back and from what his peripheral visual showed him it was bright green in colour. It only took him a half a second to figure out it was the death spell but it was already too late, his vision was fading.

'_Oh the irony! After avoiding being killed by the most dangerous dark wizard for the most of my life, I get killed by some random low-classed deatheater! I can already hear Mad-eye berating me for lowering my guard'_ thought Harry as he embraced the welcoming arms of death.

* * *

><p>Harry was confused and Harry Potter doesn't easily get confused. He was absolutely sure he died; he even felt his soul leave his body! Then why could he still breathe? Why could he feel his lungs inhale the life-giving oxygen? He contemplated opening his eyes but his thoughts were interrupted by a raspy voice that sends shivers down his spine.<p>

"Open your eyes child, I know you're awake."

Harry hesitantly opened his eyes was surprised to find himself in a small room that was white in colour. There were no windows, no furniture and there wasn't a door. There was a long figure standing at the corner of the room, he (he presumed the figure was male) was shrouded with a cloak that covered his identity. However Harry already knew who it was from the moment he saw him.

"Death, I presume?" Asked Harry in his best nonchalant voice that belied his nervousness, you couldn't blame him; he was talking to death himself!

"How very astute of you Master of Death, but I believe you have some questions?" Replied Death in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, like what am I doing here for one?" Responded Harry as he stood up and dusted some non-existent dust from his torn trousers.

"My sister Fate had given you hard life without much joy or happiness. Your death was premature; you were supposed to live the rest of your life in peace so the scale could be balanced." Death paused for minute to let Harry think about his words, and then continued. "However thanks to your premature death the scale isn't balanced, so that's why I'm here to give you a new life in another world that isn't as corrupted as much as yours is."

"What about my friends? What would happen to them?" Asked Harry in a quiet tone, how would Hermione and Ron and the rest of Weasley's live? Who would take care of little Teddy now that he died?

"You shouldn't have to worry, thanks to your efforts in exterminating Riddle they would live on peacefully like you should have done. They will mourn your death for a while like all you humans do but they would eventually move with their lives. Also your godson Teddy Lupin, I believe is called would be taken care of by his grandmother." Replied Death in a knowing voice that showed his intelligence in what is happen in the world.

Harry was quiet for a few minutes as he digested what he had been told. So Ron, Hermione, Teddy and the rest of his surrogate family would be okay. However there was still plenty of questioned that were unanswered like why couldn't he live peacefully in the afterlife? Unless he somehow was destined to go to hell…his thoughts were interrupted again but this he could hear Death chuckling with laughter instead.

"No you're not destined to go hell, quite the opposite in fact. You could pass on to heaven if you want to….but do you not want to live again but this time without a prophesy hanging over your head, this time without anybody praising your since you were a mere toddler, don't you want live a normal life and be just Harry instead of 'Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived'?"

Death was very persuasive Harry admitted begrudgingly, but most of what he had said was true. He had always wondered how life would be if he was just an ordinary boy, to have a great childhood, fall in love, get married and have kids of his own. This was his chance to experience everything he ever wanted in life…so he made up his choice.

"I accept your proposal." Said Harry confident in his decision "However, I want to ask what's the catch….you can't be offering all this without expecting anything in return." Questioned Harry, suspicious evident in his tone.

Death chuckled nervously at the question. "Let's just say….some kid named Ash Ketchum is the 'Chosen one' of this world and he isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the chandelier, so some help would be very much appreciated."

Harry groaned with defeat, _'At least you're not the 'Chosen one' yourself'_ his mind argued. "Fine, fine, I'll help but I won't be holding his hand all the way".

Harry then asked the question was on his mind for a very long time. "So how exactly is this world different from mine?" Questioned Harry with narrowed eyes and accusing voice.

Death just smiled mysteriously and snapped his skeletal fingers; Harry started spinning before he lost unconsciousness for the second time.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up clutching his head in pain, muttering curses to the death entity as he sat up. He opened his eyes and was stunned to find himself in a large grassy field near a large lake, the sun was shining brightly and he could hear birds chirping happily. Harry walked up to the lake to quench his dry throat but when he saw his reflection he was shocked to his core. His face looked really young (like a thirteen years old if he remembered), his green eyes seemed to look so much larger and brighter. However there was some differences he could recognize, for example this face didn't have as much baby fat he had in his previous life, his eyes seemed to have perfect vision without the aid of glasses and his hair was much longer then remembered he had. It reached his shoulder and was more subdued compared to being stuck up randomly like he previously had. He was also much to his annoyance, swimming in now larger sized clothes.<p>

After Harry examined his 'new' face he stood up and checked on his 'supplies'. Before he died Harry emptied all his vaults and with the help of the goblins he stored them into his body using goblin magic. On his shoulder was large tattoo-like symbol that looked like a swirl, it is a small pocket dimension that only the symbol bearer that could enter. So he bit his thumb to bring some blood then he smeared the blood on the tattoo and watched as it turned red which signified that it was activated and then felt something pull on his navel much like a portkey.

He appeared in a large chamber which held a huge amount of gold; he ignored them and walked to the nearest corner of the chamber and found what he was looking for, his invisibility cloak. He then activated the tattoo again and reappeared into the grassy field again, he pulled on his cloak and walked on the pathway to what looked like a windmill; he was going to find out everything he can find out about this mysterious world so he wouldn't make himself look like a fool in front of everybody.

He let loose an evil laugh that would make Voldemort green with envy as he journeyed towards the small village. 'We'll see who gets the last laugh now Death!' What Harry didn't notice was that he made the close by Nidoran shiver and soil himself in fear.

After a few days Harry had learned very much. After breaking in professor Oak's lab and observing him he found out that this world has some bizarre creatures named Pokémon. During the night when the professor was asleep, Harry went on the computer and read as much information as he could about these creatures. Apparently there are five regions (excluding the Orange islands) in this world where there were over six hundred species of Pokémon. Children at the age of thirteen were given a Pokémon by their local professor and they started their journey as a trainer. Harry thought the people here were nuts to let their children travel the world at such a young age by themselves but it seemed to be a rite of adulthood in this world.

Harry then done some research about Ash Ketchum, he found out that he lived in this town but he had already left town and started his journey with a Pikachu. Therefore he decided he would have to start his own journey to catch up with him but he first had to do some more research. After learning and memorizing as much information he could about the Pokémon native to the Kanto region he left the lab without a trace.

The next day Harry went to a local clothes shop and bought some new clothes with his money. The shopkeeper was bewildered when she was presented with gold but she didn't complain, she just advised to go to the next town which had a bank and exchange some money there. Harry now wore some black jeans with a belt (the buckle had been engraved with symbol of the deathly hallows) that Pokéballs could be attached to, a pair of black running shoes, a bright green long-sleeved shirt, a plain black leather jacket that was left unzipped and a green shoulder strap bag. Harry also decided against cutting his hair, instead he now had two bangs of his hair framing his face with the rest tied in a ponytail. He also bought a house that was on for sale, he knew he didn't need it but it was good to have a place to come back to when he wanted to have a rest. Then he checked on himself again to make sure he looked presentable then he walked to the professor's lab.

When he knocked the door a few times it was opened by an old man that was wearing a white lab coat and some khaki shorts, in other words professor Oak.

"What can I do for you young man?" Asked Prof. Oak with as he beckoned Harry into the windmill, Harry entered the lab and turned to face the professor as he closed the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you if you were busy professor but my name is Harry Potter and I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm just moved into the neighbourhood."

Prof. Oak looked confused for a moment for he smiled again. "Ah yes, you mean the house the Baker's used to live."

"Yes that's the one, but that's not why I'm here, you see I had turned thirteen recently and I would like the start my Pokémon journey as early as possible. I was wondering if you can provide me a starter Pokémon."

"Why don't you follow me Harry, I'll get your equipment ready." Said Oak as walked into a hallway and Harry soon followed behind. They entered a large room which Harry recognized was the one he used to gather data, but now there were other two people he didn't recognize.

Prof. Oak saw Harry was staring at his visitors do he introduced them. "Harry this is May Maple and my good friend Professor Birch, they both came to visit from the Hoenn region, could you keep them entertained while I go fetch you're equipment." Prof. Oak didn't even wait for Harry to nod as left the room.

Professor Birch was a tall, young man with chestnut hair. His beard was trimmed short and was connected to his sideburns; he was wearing a blue shirt with a lab coat on top and some khaki shorts like his counterpart.

May Maple on the other hand was a wearing a blue biker shorts, black socks , red and yellow shoes, a yellow waist bag, a short-sleeved red shirt with some blue near the collar and blue and white gloves. She had a short fringe and two bangs of hair on each side which framed her face but most of her chocolate coloured hair was covered with a red bandanna which had a half a pokéball design on it. Her sparkling blue eyes were staring at him with intensity and her cheeks were gaining a light shade of pink. Harry could tell she was blushing and it helped raise his confidence, he gave her the famous Potter grin© that he learned from Sirius and he could see her cheeks get darker.

"Pleasure to meet you Professor Birch and you too May, My name is Harry Potter." He pronounced as he shook both their hands. "If you don't mind me asking could you tell me why you're visiting Kanto?"

Professor Birch took out a pokéball and pressed the button to expand it to the size of a tennis ball and then released its content. It looked like a tiny puppy in size but everything else was very different. It had a pale white body which was covered by black fur; with a ruff around its neck and chest, and a tuft on top of its head adorned with a single white oval. It had a cat-like face, a scythe-like tail and a sickle shaped growth on the side of its head. Its circular feet were equipped with pale claws and it had similar-coloured spikes protrude from heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its anterior legs. (It's Absol with reversed colouring).

"This is Absol; it's a Pokémon that's native to Hoenn and Sinnoh only. It's normally independent Pokémon but it obviously lived with his mother and siblings. This one was cast out from his family for having its colours reversed. It was only a moth year old when I found him; I wanted to investigate with Professor Oak about it considering his the expert on these kinds of things." Explained Professor Birch in a lecturing tone but Harry wasn't even listening to his explanation, he was too busy staring at the young Pokémon's eyes.

It was such a crystal blue in colour; he had only seen one person with eyes with the exact same colour tone….Sirius. However his thoughts were interrupted by May.

"Even though I live in Hoenn I always to start my Pokémon journey at Kanto ever since I visited here with my family for a vacation. So when I heard from my brother that Professor Birch was coming here I took my chance and went with him." Said May shyly with her hands behind her back.

"Absol!" Yipped the young Pokémon as jumped into Harry's arms and started licking his face causing him to start laughing.

"It really must like you Harry, he doesn't normally greet anybody with so much enthusiasm!" Exclaimed May as she watched the adorable scene.

"It looks like your having fun Harry, I've got you're equipment ready" Commented Professor Oak as he came back into the room with six small balls and a red device. "Here are six pokéballs and a pokédex. I'm sorry Harry but all of the starter Pokémons I had was taken a few days ago by four trainers (Gary, Ash and two others).

"That's okay professor, I'm sure I could catch one on my own." Harry took the pokédex and scanned Absol but the device showed no information.

"Let me install you're pokédex with some information about Pokémon from the Hoenn region." Suggested Prof. Birch in which Harry agreed with, after a few minutes of tinkering with the device it was back in his hand and this time it was working.

**It appears when it senses an impending natural disaster. As a result, it was mistaken as a doom-bringer.**

**Name: Absol**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Super luck**

**Moves: Sword dance, bite, quick attack, slash and razor wind.**

Harry whistled at the information, he was impressed that this recently born Absol knew so many attacks. "Maybe you could keep me out of trouble Absol; it always seems to find me." He chuckled as Absol started yipping and licking him again with renewed vigour.

At the same time the two professors were observing their interactions and they could plainly see that they had already bonded, after a quick talk they decided that Harry should start with Absol after they found out what caused Absol unusual colouring (their investigation would only take a day). When they informed the duo they were immensely happy and Harry decided to nickname Absol Sirius.

"So May why don't you travel with Harry, it's always more fun to travel with somebody, after all it could get lonely when you're by yourself." Suggested Professor Oak.

May quickly started blushing at the thought of travelling with Harry all by themselves and nobody to interfere….May shook her thoughts out of her head as she turned towards Harry to see if he was okay with it. When he told her he didn't mind the company her smile didn't leave her face that day.

Author's note 

Just some information to some unanswered questions. Harry doesn't have a wand so he can't do magic. He only knows how to cast some of the lower-level spells wandlessly like stupefy, the levitation charm (which is like telekinesis) etc.

I decided to pair Harry with May so May gets to travel with in Kanto instead of Hoenn. However since contests didn't appear in Kanto until season 9, May would be a Pokémon trainer for now and would compete in the Kanto league. I'll decide whether or not she'll go to contests when they go to another region. Also May would be getting a variety of different Pokémon, so there would be differences compared to the show. Both Harry and May would get more than six Pokémon and would be keeping them in rotation like how Ash does in black and white. May's starter Pokemon is a torchic. I also changed the age requirement to start a Pokémon journey because I think ten is way too young. I'm contemplating in pairing Ash with Misty or another girls, tell me if you have any ideas who to pair Ash with (other than May). Something else I wanted to say is that Harry and Ginny never got together before Harry died.

Another thing is that I don't when I'll update next but I'll try to write as much as I can when I'm free. Reviews would keep me motivated to write more so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Pokémon. The Pokémon series is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: I want to thank everybody who reviewed the previous chapter because they really motivated me to continue. Now let get on with the story….

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Questioned May as she rubbed her eyes then looked again. "Yes! Finally we're back to civilisation! Warm food, a hot shower and a soft bed! It's a miracle!" She exclaimed as she dashed towards Viridian city in a break-neck speed.

Harry sweat dropped in embarrassment as he watched May run towards the town like her life depended on it. When they started their journey from Pallet town, they've only been walking for a few hours before she started moaning about food, so he suggested that they take a break to have some lunch. She somehow managed to devour six sandwiches before she got full (weren't girls supposed to eat only a small amount?). The rest of their journey was not that bad as she told him about her family, but after two hours she got hungry again so Harry being the gentleman he always was gave her the rest of the sandwiches he saved for himself to satisfy her stomach. He mentally made a note to stock up his bag a lot when they reached town because he was pretty sure May had a stomach that could rival that of Crabbe and Goyle put together.

When it started to get dark he asked if it would be okay to camp there for the night but she argued that Viridian city was probably not that far away where they could sleep in comfortable beds at the Pokécenter. He was really tired and wanted to sleep but he couldn't say no to her large blue puppy eyes and her adorable pout so he relented. He found out that she was right because after an hour they made it to the outskirt of the city which caused May to whoop in delight and take off like a rocket towards the Pokécenter. He admitted that May was slightly spoiled (which he definitely must fix!) but who could say no to her extremely cute pout? He definitely need to read something on how defend himself from May's adorable pouts because with that as her weapon, who knows what she could make do! He slowly walked in the direction of the town as he wondered if he would ever get bored with May around.

When he entered the Pokécenter he could see May talking to a nurse with bright pink hair that reminded him of Tonks. When he reached the counter and saw May's face it was surprisingly red which made him wonder what caused her reaction so he turned to the nurse and asked what was wrong.

"This young lady asked if there were any rooms with two beds available. Unfortunately the centre is full tonight but there's one room that's available with a single bed, if you both want to share it you can take it."

'_Huh, this sounds like one of the crappy romance stories Aunt Petunia reads in fanfiction where they try to get the boy and the girls to sleep in the same bed'._ Harry thought but with a brief scan at the nurse's thoughts he could tell she was telling the truth so he paid the rent price accepted the keys to room. He turned to see May's face which still red but now she gazing at him with eyes the size of dinner plates and her mouth was gaping with shock, he desperately wanted to know what she was thinking then but he relented because he had promised never to use it against friends in his past life. He stepped towards her and then whispered in her ear "You should close that pretty mouth of yours before a butterfree could get in." This caused her face to go so red it could rival the Weasley's and a giggle from the nurse who was watching. He turned to the nurse and handed over Absol's Pokéball then gave May a flirtatious smirk and a wink before going up the stairs to their room.

May stomped her feet with frustration as she watched Harry go up the stairs. Damn him for being so good-looking and dare she say it..._sexy!_ He always made her blush and stutter when he gave her that infuriating smirk from those luscious lips…_Wait! Why I am I thinking of he's lips! Get a grip of yourself May Maple! He's just a boy…albeit a damn handsome one…._

She mentally shook away those dangerous thoughts as she made her way towards the phone. She haven't called her family since she arrived at Kanto and she knew how her mom always got worried about her, so she dialled her home's phone number and it only took about ten seconds before her mom's face appeared on the screen.

"May, thanks goodness you're okay! I called professor Birch but for some odd reason he never picked it up, I was so worried something happened to you two!" Caroline cried out in relief seeing her daughter in good health.

"I'm okay mum; I already left professor Birch at Pallet town to start my journey. I'm at Viridian city now"

"So how is it so far? It must be pretty lonely with it only being you and Torchic. I told you stay at home and wait for Max so when he becomes thirteen you two could go together." Rebuked Caroline with a frown on her face, but she could see through her façade that she was worried that she would be by herself with no company.

"I'm not alone mom, I'm travelling with this guy called Harry and he's pretty cool so far…" May replied with feigned nonchalant tone but her cheeks betrayed her as it gained a slight pink colour at the thought of Harry which caused Caroline to get a sly smile.

"Oh, and has my daughter developed a crush on this 'cool' Harry boy?"

"What! No! I do not have a crush on him! I mean I don't know anything about him…." May felt the blood rushing to her cheeks so I tried to relax and calm down but it was too late because her mum saw it, the result: a jumpy and squealing thirty-three year old woman. She always knew my mum was a hopeless romantic but this was over the top.

"You're in d-e-n-i-a-l. There's no point on hiding it dear, a mother can sense these things. But don't worry dear I won't tell your father, he'll probably flatten the poor boy with his Slaking." Exclaimed Caroline as she nervously laughed. "So… you should try to get to know him, if really like him then try to drop subtle hints. If you were meant to be together then you'll be but if you weren't then you could always be friends."

"You didn't even meet the guy!" Growled May as she grinded her teeth in irritation.

"Well, I could tell that he must be gorgeous from the way your cheeks lit up; you always did like pretty boys. Why, I remember the time…

"Stop right there mom!" May shouted with a face red in embarrassment then she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I just called to tell you that I'll be looking around the shops in this city to see if I could find one that sells mobiles, and if there isn't one then don't expect a call in a few days because we're leaving for Pewter city tomorrow."

"Okay honey, just be careful there in the forest and take care of yourself. I'll tell Max and your dad that you called to say hi, I love you."

"Love you too mum." May replied softly as she ended the phone call. She then went upstairs and entered me and my roommates' room to find Harry on the far end of the room slumbering in his sleeping bag on the floor. She stared in shock for a moment before mentally berating herself for thinking he was going the bed with her. She quickly changed into my pyjamas and went to bed with a smile now knowing that Harry is quite honourable, but next time they would be in this predicament she would drag him to bed with her.

Harry groaned and turned over to evade the first rays of sunlight that drifted through the window. _Curse you sun and your bright rays of torture! Leave me alone or suffer the wrath of the cruciatus curse! _When he couldn't go back to sleep he sat up and stretched then moaned in delight when he heard the cracks of his bones. He glanced at the bed to see that May was still sleeping soundly so he changed into his clothes started to meditate.

He recently found out that he couldn't perform some of the more complex wandless spells he had in his repertoire so he guessed that something must have gone wrong with his magical core. Harry opened his eyes and was pleased to see he could still appear in his mindscape, it was a large white room and at the center was a small, bright green orb. He frowned at the the size of the orb which was actually his magical core, then he noticed there was some glowing shards underneath it. He made his way to the glowing orb which and inspected it then the shards. He found out that his magical core seemed to have multiple missing parts. Harry's eyes widened when he figured out that the shards were fragments of his magical core. He carefully placed each fragment in its rightful places in the core which became larger in size as it was filled up. When he finished he inspected the core once more and was satisfied to see it was at a much larger size, however it still had some cracks but he guessed that it would heal in time.

Harry opened his eyes to see he was back in the outside worlds, he took out a piece of paper from his bag and wrote a quick note to May that he would be checking the Pokémart to restock on their supplies. As he was walking down the stairs he remembered that the money that he had wasn't exactly the correct currency in this world so he decided to ask the nurse if there was a bank in this city.

"Yes, this city does have a bank. It's just down the corner I'm sure you won't miss it. Oh! And here's your Pokémon, I've nearly forgotten it."

Harry thanked her as he released Sirius from his pokéball. He watched as the young Pokémon blinked his eyes in confusion before it turned to elation when he noticed his presence and jumped at him. The young Absol as grown significantly and gained a lot of weight due to the consumption of large amounts of food and long hours of sleep in his pokéball. He was now three feet and ten inches tall just reaching Harry's waist which meant he was now ready to battle.

"Did you have a good rest Siri?" Harry asked as he scratched Sirius's head who nodded vigorously. "I'm going to the bank then check out some of the stores here, do you want to come?" This caused Sirius to respond with another enthusiastic nod, so they both left the centre together through the automatic doors.

As Harry walked down the road he noticed a few stares being made at him and Sirius, he guessed it was because they never saw a Pokémon like Sirius which could be possible considering that Absol wasn't native to the Kanto region. However Harry ignored them because he was already used to this kind of attention in his past life and Sirius looked like he didn't care as well. When they finally reached the end of the road he arrived at front of a large white building with the sign which stated Viridian city bank, the sign was held by a golden statue that looked like a Meowth. He supposed Meowth did represent money considering that they did have an actual move named payday.

When they entered the automatic doors he startled to see pair of Machokes guarding the doors, they briefly searched him and when they found nothing out of ordinary they gave him a nod and went back to their post. Harry knew that he was in another world, but this bank looked mostly the same like Gringotts, of course without the goblins. He walked into the lobby and crossed the smooth floor to nearest line of tellers.

"I'd like to exchange some gold for cash, please." He said to a plain looking guy behind the counter. The teller eyed cautiously before he fished out a stack of papers and asked him to fill them in. When he finished and handed the papers in he was asked for the gold so Harry got out a sack of a hundred galleons from his bag and gave it to the teller. The teller weighed the sack then he started calculating the amount of cash he would be giving in exchange. A few minutes the teller provided Harry with a box filled with wads of cash, Harry raised an eyebrow in question which the teller picked up on. "It's approximately 10,000 pokédollars."

When Harry left the bank he went straight to the Pokémart which was right next to the Pokémon centre. When he entered the shop he was stunned at the view, it had counters in each corner and the shop selling different goods to numerous trainers. He quickly casted an extension charm on his bag and went to the counter that was selling healing items. He bought a dozen of everything which consisted of heal spray (paralyze, burn, ice,), antidotes and potions (ultra, super and the normal one). He then went to the counter that was selling pokéballs and bought ten of each pokéball at the same time ignoring envious glares from other trainers. Harry had surprisingly received a free set of stickers for his pokéballs due his large amount of purchased items. Harry then went around the shop and bought other items that would be necessary in his journey such as the Kanto region map, cooking utensils, a pair of mobile phones, a digital camera and some boxes of matches.

As Harry was observing the section for clothes he felt someone tugging his jeans so he looked down and saw it was Sirius. He crouched down to Sirius's eye level and asked what was wrong, Sirius turned his eyes to the escalator that was going up a floor then back to him. It was obvious that Sirius was trying to tell him to check the floor above so stepped on the escalator that took them up there. When they arrived at the upper floor he immediately noticed that it had numerous restaurant and cafés but he ignored them as Sirius led him to a corner shop that sells pokémon food. He bought some bowls; some pokémon food and a book on how prepare easy meals for both humans and pokémon. As he was thinking of going back to the pokémon centre to wake up May so she could join them for breakfast he felt someone tapping his shoulder, when he turned around he was surprised to see it was May herself.

"Where were you Harry? I was wondering around here for the last thirty minutes." Questioned May narrowed eyes, hands on her hips and her right foot tapping the floor at a quick pace.

"Sorry I took so long I remembered on my way here that I didn't have the right currency so I went to the bank to convert some cash. I was going to wake you up so we could have breakfast together here." Harry answered confidently not intimidated by the irritated girl in front of him.

May eyes softened when she heard this. "Its okay, come on let's have some breakfast." May then took Harry's hand and guided him to small café in other corner of the mall, she looked at their entwined fingers for a moment with a small blush on her face then looked away before she was caught but Harry noticed her and smiled but refrained to comment about it. They ordered some pancakes and coffee from the counter then she steered Harry to the corner which had two soft-looking armchairs facing each other and a table in the middle.

"So you restocked our supplies?" Asked May as she sat down on the armchair and watched as Harry did the same, Sirius just sat next to Harry on the floor.

"Yeah, I got everything including healing items, cooking utensils, pokémon food and whatnot." Responded as he placed a bowl on the floor and filled it with pokémon food for Sirius, May released her Torchic from her pokéball and Harry provided her a bowl and some food as well.

"Thanks Harry but I would have liked it if you could've waked me up, we could have shopped together. I still have to buy some more pokéballs..." Said May as she finished squirting syrup on her pancakes then started to add sugar to her steaming mug of coffee.

"That's okay I bought more than enough pokéballs May, so we could share them between us." Harry responded as he imitated May's actions.

"Thanks Harry. You know, you never did tell me what you wanted to accomplish as a trainer." Inquired May with a curious tone curiously as she started consume her large stack of pancakes.

Harry frowned at the question as he thought of an answer. _What do I want to do?_ Other than help Ash and make sure he doesn't mess up, he didn't think of what else to do. He wasn't the type of person to sit in a lab and to research because that was Hermione's niche and not his. He was very competitive guy, so maybe he'll enter the leagues in each country and try and become the champion of each of them? _Introducing the world-wide pokémon master Harry Potter! That does have a nice ring to it… _"I think I'll try and become the champion in each region What about you?"

"Well…I never did like pokémon at the beginning but when my mom got me a Torchic for Christmas last year I couldn't help but fall in love with her." She replied as she rubbed Torchic's small head affectionately. "After a month of help training Torchic with the help of dad I decided to become pokémon trainer. When I told my dad of my decision he was ecstatic and told me that he wanted me to take over his gym when he retired, but I have a bigger goal in my mind. I like you Harry want to become a pokémon master. So I vowed win in as much pokémon leagues I could in each region to enter the pokémon master tournament to become a master."

"The pokémon master tournament?" queried Harry with a curious tone.

"Yeah, it's a tournament only meant for the best like the elite four and other champions. You have to win in at least two regions to enter. My mum was very supportive of my dream but my dad wasn't. He told me that he too once had the same goal but he couldn't reach the requirements to enter the tournament. He says he doesn't want me to become heart-broken as well, but I told him that I would succeed where he failed and prove that I could be a pokémon master.

Harry stared at her in amazement as her eyes shone in determination; his mouth quirked into a smile as he held out his right arm to her. "So we're rivals from now on."

May's eyes was now replaced with sapphire flames and she smiled too as she took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Yeah, we're rivals now so you better take me seriously!"

However their moment was interrupted when a boy that looked like Dudley but with spiky hair placed a third chair next to Harry and sat next to him.

"What's up ladies? My name's Bryan and what are the names of the two beautiful women I see here? Questioned the boy now named Bryan as he put an arm over Harry and grinned at the two, there a minute of silence before May erupted with laughter which made Bryan frown in confusion as he wondered what made her laugh. Harry's face was blank and unreadable but to the observable eyes you could see his right eye was twitching uncontrollably.

"Bryan, you have five seconds to release you're hand before I break the twenty -seven bones in your hand." Harry stated in monotone voice.

Two minutes later a sobbing, fat boy cradling his hand that looked purple was screaming about a green-eyed demon running in streets. Usually this kind of incident would have received attention of the police and the people but a quick notice-me-not and silencing charm had taken care of the nuisance.

Harry scowled as he watched May wipe some tears of laughter, even her Torchic was chirping in amusement. Sirius looked like he was desperately trying to keep himself from barking in laughter.

"Do I really look like a girl?" Harry asked as he took sip of his coffee then started to eat his pancakes. Even though Harry looked unconcerned May could see that he was feeling a bit insecure. This was a new side of him May haven't seen before because she thought he was pretty confident about his appearance.

"Well…to tell you the truth you do have a feminine-looking face and the long hair doesn't help as well. However In my opinion being 'too' masculine is overrated; I think you look quite handsome." Answered May with rosy cheeks as she shyly smiled at him. "Also if it makes you feel any better, I think you have some admirers behind you." She finished with a scowl on her face.

Harry subtly looked behind him to find two older and attractive girls giving him admiring glances then turned back to each other and started giggling about something that suspiciously sounded like 'bishonen'. For some unknown reason this caused his spine shiver in fear. He turned back and smiled at May's obvious jealousy of the older women, at least his manly pride was salvaged knowing that girls (especially May) were still attracted to him.

"Thanks, I was thinking about cutting it but decided against it now that I know you're attracted to pretty boys." Replied Harry with a wink and the famous Potter smirk© which caused May's blush to scarlet and her eyes to turn away which caused Harry chuckle. They quickly finished their breakfast and started to leave the mall with their pokémon trailing behind them, they both laughed in amusement when they saw Torchic chirping happily as she sat on top of Sirius's head. They stopped by shop to buy May a large yellow rucksack to replace her waist bag. When they were near the exit Harry remembered something.

"Ah yes! I forgot to tell you that I bought us some mobile phones so we could call each other if we get lost from each other or something like that." Said Harry as he handed her a small phone that was red in colour but his expression turned into confusion when she pushed his hand back.

"Thanks Harry, it's really sweet of you but I just can't accept this. At least let me pay for it."

"If you don't take it I'll just give it on a random table for the next guy to pick, it could even be one of my admirers back at the café…" Harry could see that May was hesitant to accept the gift but as soon as he mentioned his admirers she snatched the phone from his hand.

However May frowned when she realised she was manipulated to accepting the gift. "I'll take this now, but I'll pay next time we eat at a restaurant or café deal?"

"Sure, do you have your things ready?" Harry questioned as the foursome exited the mall and headed towards the entrance Viridian forest.

"Yeah, I put my sleeping bag and everything else in my new rucksack." Responded May confidently, she stared at the forest with determination in her eyes. _I'll prove to you dad that I could become a Pokémon master, just watch me!_

Harry too turned his gaze back to the entrance of the forest. _This is it; this is the real beginning of my Pokémon journey! Wherever you are Ash Ketchum make sure you stay alive until I find you._

Author's note: As you can see May has a very different ambition in this story compared to the anime. This is because she was given a pokémon Torchic earlier and had time to spend with it her, also with some help influence from her father in battling is what made her want to become a trainer instead of a co-ordinator. So Ash, Harry and May are all going to compete in the indigo league, cool right?

So how was this chapter? Was it good? Was it fantastic? Give me something! Reviews would be very much appreciated, they help figure out my strengths and weakness and it also motivates to continue writing. So please review!


End file.
